Dead Rising 2 - Candice: Candy Meets the Contestants
by Actionsparda
Summary: A short story based on my own original off the record Dead Rising 2 story I have in the process of being written currently. I hope you all enjoy it. Please like or comment if you want to hear more. (**Candy has a fake arm like Rhonda from DR3 or Roll from Mega Man she combines weapons with (I swear I got the idea first! Lol.)


Ace and Candy left the shelter after Stacey's call that a person on a Slicicle was literally vanishing and reappearing randomly all over the place. It was so fast that she couldn't tell who it was.  
Upon leaving, Margie, their pet dog, followed them to the ventilation shaft to go with them. However, Bianca told her to stay, which with a sob afterwards she sat.

Ace and Candy crawled out the shaft, Candy hurrying after Ace who ran on ahead, trying to make sure nobody died on account of some other psychopath. Bianca slammed the doorway behind her, assuming that it would close properly.

After leaving the Royal Flush Plaza with supplies to take on this foe, they could hear a lot of noise coming from a motorcycle, but they could not pinpoint where it was coming from.

"You go that way; I'll go this way!" Ace yelled in a hurry as he went left. Candy raised we arm to protest, but he was already gone, so she went right.

Candy had walked all the way down to the Arena entrance and could not see of find anything, but slowly she did begin to hear the noise of chainsaws...coming up from right behind her!

She quickly ducked out of the way before the green blur of a bike passed through the spot from which she was standing. A man with greasy black hair in a green TIR uniform blew her a perverted kiss.

It was Leon Bell, one of the nastiest and cockiest contestants ever to apply for Terror is Reality.

"Well, lookie here; if it ain't wittle miss Candy! Couldn't get enough of me at the show? Come for my autograph? Maybe dumping your gay-looking masked freak for me?"  
He taunted, to Candy's disgust.

"Oh, I bet Ace gets rock-hard thinking about me when he's in bed with you, don't he Candy?" Leon boasted as he humped his own bike, working the hydraulics. "Did he send you to throw his panties at me? Hahaha!"

"His Hanes wouldn't fit you; " Cady protested disgustedly "they're too big for your small cock! Now do you want to go to the bunker where it's safe or not?"

Surprisingly, the comment about his small penis did not make Leon stop; only when she mentioned the safety of the bunker did he apply the breaks once more after circling her a second time.

"Bunker? Where It's safe" Leon asked almost puzzled rather than surprised. "Man! You two ARE pussies aren't you!?"

"What's your mental problem Leon!?" Candy demanded.  
"You're such a chump Candy!" Leon shot back.

"Hey! Over here!" They suddenly heard. A survivor!

"C'mon!" Leon seemed to almost challenge, making no sense at the time. "I'll race ya for him!"

Not understanding at first, Candy just stood there, but as Leon accelerates faster and faster towards his apparent target, both Candy and the man were horrified.

As he turned to run, Candy had her hands to her face "Oh my God!" She cried under her breath.

Just as Leon was about to hit the man however, Candy had recovered quick enough to fire a handgun bullet at Leon's shoulder, causing him to swerve out of path in reflex, crashing against the cement!

"RUN!" Candy yelled at the survivor, whom his in the maintenance she's nearby, throwing a traffic cone and some spray paint to the side and locking the door behind him.

Leon slowly got up, obviously angry.

"What were you doing!" Candy yelled furiously at Leon "that wasn't a zombie, you moron!"

"Yeah, no shit bitch! Twice the points." Leon rebutted strangely in his choice of words for an explanation regarding about his actions "They're harder to his because they've around so much...bastards..."

"You retard!" Candy practically swore "What do you think this is; a game!?"

"No..." Leon slowly replied, getting up from off the ground and back onto his bike, looking over creepishly at Candy. "That was just practice!"

He slowly began to circle Candy again talking "Now it's a game' Terror is Reality baby, for real! Hehehe. Llllive in Fortune City haha!"

"I've always wanted to cut you down to size, cunt!" Leon swore. "But you'll need some wheels, baby!"

He tossed some keys to a red bike on display behind them across from her on the ground.

Candy continued to a glare at him puzzled. Could this really be happening? Was he serious?

"Don't keeps waiting." Leon said, moving his mouth to make kisses before darting off and laughing like a madman.

"Regardless," Candy thought "I can't let that monster live long enough to go hurting people." She finished confidently...before looking up at the bike with the keys in her real hand... As well as pink spray paint jerryrigged into her fake one.

"Just as soon as I make some adjustments..." Candy smiled to herself.

Candy darted forward on her pink bike, large machine guns from the roof of the movie theater nearby blazing in front of her!  
Leon swerved to the side and darted for her to spit her with his saws! They riders were inches apart from each other. Leon just about had her, when...  
BUUUUUUR!  
Candy pulled out a large set of traffic cones attached to spray cans that she found in the maintenance room near the bike! The force of the noise was enough to literally shove Leon off to the side and into the gate, his reaction causing him to grip his ears and let go of the bike, sending him flying upon impact into the rock display and down into the shallow water below.

Candy stopped confidently, removing her siren and putting her LMG back into her arm.

"Wolf! wolf!" She and Leon heard.

Her heart broke as she saw Margie sitting nearby on the walkway!

"Margie! Nooo..." She sobbed in distress, as Leon rose to his feet,  
starting his bike again.

"Yeah that's right! Quadruple points, bitches!" Leon announced. "Let's see you two top this!"

And just like that he floreted towards Margie, who just sat there beside the orange cart from earlier during Ace and Candy's escape from the hotel.

Time seemed to slow down as Leon came inches away from Margie, who just sat there...

...as the chainsaws went just above her head and Leon crashed HARD into the cart!

Capitalizing as Margie came back over to her, Candy looked around quicky and found a Molotov Cocktail perfectly sitting there. Lighting it, she quickly dropped her lighter, picked it up and threw it with her one good hand at Leon, catching the nearby propane tank on fire and forcing it, the cart, and Leon's Slicicle to all explode simultaneously!

With Leon having been still on it,  
he flew off burned and landed on he cement, bloody all over... Yet slowly he rose to his feet.

"Ohhh...you think it's that easy girls!"  
"You think your the best!?"  
"You'll never beat m-Ahh!"  
BANG!

Candy fired a headshot from her fake arm attachment that went straight between Leon's eyes.

"Well what do you know, Margie!?" Candy said, overenthusiastically "I beat him.

They slowly walked over to the corpse by the burned grass

"Hey Margie!" Candy asked all cutesy "You have to go potty!?"

Margie wagged her tail as she moved over to where Candy directed her, and soon she slowly began urinating on Leon's burned corpse, the pee sizzling on hot flesh.

"Thanks for the bike, shithead!" Candy taunted on her pink bike as turds from her faithful sidekick and dog companion Margie rained down on the biggest turd of all: Leon Bell.


End file.
